


A Night at the Festival

by Goid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fluff, age gap, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: Reiner takes Zofia out to a carnival, and Zofia develops new feelings.
Relationships: Reiner Braun / Zofia, Reiner Braun / Zofia Reitsch, Reiner Braun/ Zofia (shingeki no kyojin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you again, Mr. Braun.” Mrs. Reitsch said.

“Don’t mention it,” Reiner said.

The two were sitting in a small living room, an even smaller coffee table sat between the two of them. This was the Reitsch household where Zofia and her mother lived. 

“Well, I don’t think you understand how much this means to little Zofia. She seemed so excited when talking about tonight, more excited than I have seen her about much of anything for a long time. You are doing something special for her.” Mrs. Reitsch explained.

“Haha, well that’s good. But, as she is a candidate I wanted to spend a little more time with her, and I thought this might be the best way.” Reiner admitted, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Well, I’m sure you two will have fun. But as you know, Zofia is a little… shy. So it might take some coaxing to get her out of her shell. But I’m glad you are doing this for her, she isn’t very social, you know. I think she needs to go out with friends more often so this should be good for her.” Mrs. Reitsch continued.

“Right. Well, I promise to have her back by ten O’clock.” Reiner said.

“Zofia, are you ready? Come on down. Mr. Braun is waiting for you.” Mrs. Reitsch called up the stairs of their small house. 

There were soft footfalls on the steps coming from the top step. Slowly descending the steps was Zofia, in a grey dress. Her hair was tied up like normal, but her choice of clothes gave off a feminine feel that normally was absent. 

“Oh, Zofia, you look so cute in that dress.” Her mother gushed, helping her down the last couple of steps. 

“Mr. Braun.” Zofia gave a small curtsey.

“Haha, there is no need for the formalities, Zofia. You can just call me Reiner tonight.” Reiner smiled. Zofia nodded with acknowledgment.

“Alright, Have fun you two.” Mrs. Reitsch said, pushing the two of them towards the door. 

With a small goodbye, Reiner and Zofia left the house and began to walk towards the small festival that had been set up. The two made some awkward small talk on the way there, but nothing of consequence.

Upon arriving at the entrance to the festival they were greeted by many warm lights, food stalls with all sorts of exotic foods and smells to indulge in, there where also small carnival games set up past the food stands where one could pay a large sum of money to play a rigged game on the off-chance of winning a small prize. Finally, however, there were some rides set up, only a couple, but they were state of the art mechanical devices made purely for recreation. The internment zone had very scarcely been introduced to such things. Above the entire fair, though, at the far back, near a small lake, was a massive iron structure in the shape of a wheel. It towered over nearby buildings, and would slowly spin, taking passengers up to the highest point before back down. 

It was all a little much to take in. Neither Reiner nor Zofia knew where to start. They looked around in awe as the other attendees of the carnival walked to and fro with meat on a stick, or a stuffed animal toy won by one of the games. 

“So, where would you like to start?” Reiner asked, gazing around, mapping out the festival so they wouldn’t get lost later. Reiner noticed Zofia step closer to him, she didn’t reach out for his arm or sleeve, but it was almost as if she wanted to. 

“I- I don’t know. It’s so big.” Zofia said in a low tone.

“Well, there are games and rides and lots of food. Are you hungry, we could start with that?” Reiner suggested.

“Not yet.” Zofia shook her head. 

“Why don’t we walk around and look and see what is around here, I’m sure something will catch your eye,” Reiner said, taking a half-step forward. Zofia nodded and stayed close as they began to make their way through the crowd. 

They passed several food stands, all of which did smell pretty good, but eventually, they got the game booths. It was at this time that Reiner noticed Zofia had stopped following and was staring intensely at one of the games, or more specifically, at one of the prizes on the back wall of the game booth. 

“Something caught your eye?” Reiner asked, turning around.

“That.” Zofia pointed. 

On the back wall, at the very top of all the other prizes was a large stuffed plush purple octopus.

“Alright, let's see if we can’t win it for you,” Reiner said with a smile before leading her up to the man running the stand. 

There were no other players at the moment and the carnie running the game welcomed them warmly before explaining the game. It was a ‘simple’ concept, take a ring and land it on one of the pegs that were at least five to eight feet away, raised a couple of feet off the ground, the platform with the pegs was also at an angle. The way the game was set up left Reiner believing that even if you placed the ring perfectly, the force of the ring falling would bounce it up and off the peg after it landed. 

“Three rings for three coins.” The carnie said, holding up three metal rings. 

“What do you say, Zofia? Want to play?” Reiner asked. Zofia looked at the big purple octopus again before nodding. Reiner paid for the rings and passed them to Zofia. Reiner and the carnie watched as Zofia took the rings and tried to measure them up before gently tossing them one after another. The first ring clattered against several pegs and rolled down to the floor. The second nicked a peg as it landed, flinging the ring off to the side. The last ring she threw landed squarely around the peg, but as Reiner predicted, it landed with enough force to pop itself back up and off the peg.

“Tough luck.” The carnie smirks. “Want to go again?” 

Zofia looked distraught, her brow furrowed. Reiner turned to the man running the stall. 

“Yes, three more.” Reiner gave him three more coins and was passed another three rings. 

This time, Reiner tried his hand at the game. He tried to land the ring at such an angle, with such a force as it wouldn’t bounce off. The first two were misses, but the third ring struck home and stayed there. 

“Wow, we got ourselves a winner.” The Carnie said, mildly surprised. “So, What’ll it be?” 

Reiner pointed to the big octopus. The man grabbed it and handed it to him. In turn, Reiner handed it to Zofia who smiled and hugged it. As they began to walk away from the stand she turned to Reiner.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” Zofia said with a slight blush. 

“Don’t mention it. You wanted it, so I won it for you.” Reiner said. “So, where to next?” 

“Well, I said I wasn’t hungry, but after walking past all those food stalls, I could eat…” Zofia piped up. 

They walked back towards the entrance of the fair to one of the food stalls, they quickly decided on which line to get into, opting for one of the more exotic foods that smelled the best. 

The line was quick enough and they were able to get to the front, they both ordered something different, and Reiner paid for their meals. After a minute of waiting, they got their food and were off, letting the people behind them get to the stall and order. 

They walked to a nearby bench and sat down for a short rest while they ate. Zofia put her octopus down beside her and sat next to Reiner. She wasn’t sure what this feeling was. Ever since Reiner had picked her up this evening she had been feeling it, a small prick in her chest. At first, she thought it was just nerves, after all, Mr. Braun is one of the warriors, and she was but a candidate to acquire his power in a couple of years. As the night went on, however, the feeling in her chest got stronger, not weaker. She didn’t know how to explain it and it was a tad worrying. All she knew is she had the insatiable urge to be close to him. She scooted a little closer on the bench. 

They ate their food, and it was delicious, that is for sure. However, there was a bit of awkward silence between them. 

“So… As I told your mother, I did want to get to know you a little better.” Reiner started. “After all, I feel like I only know you, Gabi, Falco, and Udo on ‘work’ terms, you know?” 

“What do you want to know?” Zofia asked, blushing slightly. 

“Whatever you want to tell me,” Reiner answered. 

The two spent the next twenty minutes on the bench together, making small talk, mainly about Zofia, her interests, and life in general. Once Reiner’s interest was satisfied he leaned back on the bench, nodded, and asked if she wanted to go enjoy the rest of the carnival. Zofia readily agreed. Zofia noticed she felt an attachment to Reiner, she had never really been that open with anyone, it seemed no one cared that much about her. But Reiner did, and she felt good with him, near him. She felt safe in his presence. 

“I wonder what it’s like up there,” Zofia said, pointing up to the top of the Ferris wheel. 

“Want to find out?” Reiner asked.

“I’m a little scared of heights, though…” Zofia nervously nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right there with you,” Reiner assured her. 

The two made their way to the base of the Ferris wheel. It was at least four stories high, with many carts for passengers, and built at the base of a lake, giving anyone at the top a very nice view of the water and the town beyond it. 

After a short wait in line they got to the front, Reiner paid their way on and Zofia and Reiner climbed into the small carriage. After a moment the wheel began to move and they were raised into the sky. As they ascended above the rooftops, they could see the city skyline, and how the lights of the city reflected off the lake. It was early nighttime and everything was serene. Peaceful. Romantic. 

“It’s very pretty,” Zofia commented, looking out over the water. 

“Yes, beautiful,” Reiner said. 

Zofia knew this was probably her only chance to try something, to act on the emotions that had been welling inside of her the whole night. She had Reiner here, in front of her with no one else watching.

“Mr. Braun?” Zofia said, leaning in towards him. Reiner turned towards her just in time to see Zofia pucker her lips, her eyes slide closed, and lean in for a kiss. 

“Wha-” Reiner reeled back in surprise and put his hand on Zofia’s shoulder. Zofia’s eyes opened and stared at Reiner in the dim light of their carriage as it ascended to the top of the wheel. Her lips lost their pucker and she was at a loss for words for a moment. 

Zofia’s face blushed bright red as she looked away, out the window. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, that was stupid.” Zofia blurted out. She began to mutter under her breath, with only a couple of things loud enough for Reiner to hear. Something about getting kicked out of the candidate program, something about losing her opportunity to make her family proud.

“Zofia…” Reiner said, interrupting her. 

Reiner leaned in close to her. He took his hand that was resting on Zofia’s shoulder and ran it up around the back of her neck, his thumb gliding across her earlobe. Reiner could see her lips quiver a bit, unsure as to what to do. Her head instinctually craned backward slightly as Reiner neared, but he held her in place. Reiner pursed his lips as he was inches from her face.

He gave her a peck on the lips and broke away. Then another, and another, Reiner kissed her and held it. He could feel one of her small hands reach up and clutch at his shirt collar. Reiner knew that she knew nothing, so he took the initiative and stuck his tongue in her mouth. She jumped a little and let out a small ‘eep’ as Reiner began to explore the inside of her mouth.

She was so cute and inexperienced, Reiner easily outmaneuvered her tongue, wrapping around it and doing whatever he wished with it. Reiner peeked open one eye to sneak a look at the girl. She looked hazy, dizzy almost. Her eyes were heavy and glazed over. Zofia’s grip was still tight on his shirt collar. Enough torment, Reiner broke the kiss.

Zofia was silent for a moment, stunned by the kiss, unsure what to do or say. The Ferris wheel began its descent back down to the bottom. 

“Why-” Zofia let out a soft question.

“Just keep it a secret,” Reiner said with a smile, holding up one finger to his lips. 

The wheel returned to its starting position, and the Carnie running it opened their door. Zofia and Reiner exited the cart and returned to the fairgrounds. 

“It’s starting to get late, I promised your mother I would get you home by ten. Are you okay with leaving now?” Reiner asked. 

Zofia nodded, grabbing onto his arm and holding it close. Stealthily holding his hand, interlocking her fingers with his between their bodies. Reiner allowed it, he simply smiled at her knowingly. 

The two exited the fair, Zofia’s octopus toy in tow, they walked back to her home in relative silence. Zofia’s heart was still beating strongly by the time they arrived at her house, but she felt good, a warm aura and glow about her. Reiner knocked on her door and Mrs. Reitsch answered a few moments later. 

“Mrs. Reitsch, I have brought your daughter back as promised,” Reiner announced. 

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Braun. Would you care to come in? Something to drink before you have to go back?” Mrs. Reitsch Asked.

“No, that’s fine. I really should be getting home, It is getting late, after all. And I promised my Aunt that I would help with some chores.” Reiner said. 

“Alright then, thank you for taking Zofia out, She looks like she had a good time.” Mrs. Reitsch said, looking at Zofia who was still smiling.

Zofia reluctantly let go of Reiner’s hand and entered the house, turning back to Reiner and giving him another deep curtsey and thanking him for the night. With a nod Mrs. Reitsch closed the door, leaving Reiner alone on the doorstep.


	2. The Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zofia sneaks out to meet with her secret boyfriend

“Goodnight.” Zofia closed the door to her room, before intently listening to the door. She could hear her mom walk down the hall to her own room and shut the door. Zofia sat in the darkness on her bed for the next twenty minutes, making sure everything was quiet before silently getting up and walking over to her window. She quietly opened the window and slipped out, closing it just enough to be able to sneak back in later. 

This wasn’t the first time she had done this, nor would it be the last. She knew what she was doing was risky, but it just felt… right. This feeling that she felt in her chest, whenever she thought about being with Mr. Braun, it was exhilarating, nothing else even came close. And so, she went to him, and they shared time together. It was always kept as secretive as possible, of course, but Zofia found it hard to not divulge the relationship she was having to her friends. Regardless, she maintained her will and kept quiet, at least for now. After all, if she let it slip she was in an illicit affair with one of the warriors, who knows what would happen? She was happy with the situation as it was, no reason to mess it up. 

She made her way down the lamp-lit streets. There were scarce few people out and about this time of night, Zofia was a little worried as she quickened her step towards their meeting place. After another ten minutes of walking she arrived, The small apartment that Mr. Braun had just recently acquired. She quickly knocked on the door. After a moment, the warm light from inside flooded onto the dark doorstep. Reiner greeted her and invited her in after quickly looking around, making sure there were no prying eyes. 

Once inside Zofia let out a sigh of relief. The creeping chill that had been coming over her instantly fell once she was in the presence of Reiner. 

“Did you make it okay?” Reiner asked, closing the door, and putting a hand on Zofia’s shoulder. 

“Mmhm.” Zofia nodded. She then took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Reiner hummed to himself and smiled, putting his other hand on the back of Zofia’s head and pulling her close. After a short embrace, Zofia pulled back, blushing slightly and smiling warmly. 

Reiner offered her a seat and asked if she wanted anything to drink, as he checked the windows, making sure they were shuttered. Once he was confident in their privacy he allowed himself to relax a bit and joined Zofia on his couch. He sat down next to her, and she immediately scooted up close to him. The two talked for a little while, about their days and the goings-on of the past few days, since their last late-night meeting. 

As they talked, Reiner noticed how Zofia was looking at him. A special kind of look she got when she wanted something. Reiner raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Kiss me,” Zofia commanded. 

With a smirk, Reiner obliged, letting Zofia practically crawl into his lap as they began to dance their tongue with one another. Zofia had picked up quite a few tricks in the weeks since their first ‘date’ to the festival.

From her position in his lap, Zofia’s hand wandered. They found their way under Reiner’s jack, feeling the taut muscles underneath. After grabbing at his chest through the thin fabric of his undershirt for a moment, Zofia got greedy and went south, intending to go underneath the shirt and feel his bare chest. 

Feeling her hands trailing down, Reiner misinterpreted her intentions and broke the kiss, pulling back. He Had his hands around her back, supporting her so as to not let her fall backward off the couch. 

“Zofia…” Reiner started. Zofia slowly opened her eyes, still entranced by the kiss. “We shouldn’t…” 

“Shouldn’t what?” Zofia looked genuinely confused. At that moment, Zofia felt something throb and push against her butt. She shifted her position, grinding against Reiner. Zofia noticed him grit his teeth as she did. 

“Oh…” Zofia said, backing away and standing up off the couch in front of Reiner. “I see. So that’s how it is.”

“Wait, Zofia, it’s not like that.” Reiner knew he had been pushing things too far. Now he had scared her away because he couldn’t control himself.

Suddenly, Zofia dropped down to her knees, placing her hands on Reiner’s knees.

“Show me,” Zofia commanded.

“Wha-” Reiner stammered.

“I want to see it, I’ve never seen one in person before… I’m curious.” Zofia looked up at Reiner with big, round eyes, as if pleading. Reiner looked around the small apartment again, paranoid of someone, anyone, seeing this scene unfolding. Zofia's hands began to creep up his legs onto his lower inner thighs. 

“Okay, hold on,” Reiner said with a sigh.

Reiner felt himself throb again as he slowly reached for his belt. With a simple flick, he unlatched it and began to work on the buttons. After those, he lifted himself off the couch just high enough to adjust his position, In one swift motion, his erection was freed, popping straight up into the air in front of the young girl.

Zofia brought her hands up to cover her mouth as she in amazement. And then hunger. Biting a lip she reached out her hand, slowly, shakily, it got closer and closer to the standing phallus. Zofia swallowed hard right before contact and then grabbed it. This time it was Reiner who let out a soft moan. 

Zofia’s hand was warm, and incredibly soft compared to his own. With a light grip, she began to stroke him up and down.

“Like this? Does this… feel good?” Zofia asked, staring intently at the twitching penis. 

“Y-yeah. But as I said we really shouldn’t be, Ah!” Reiner was cut short when Zofia abruptly stuck it in her mouth. Just the head, but it was enough to stop Reiner short. Her mouth was searing hot and wet. He felt her tongue start to grace him and goosebumps formed on his arms. Reiner was defeated, all he could offer was a pleasureful sigh. 

“Tastes funny,” Zofia commented, pulling it from her mouth and smacking her lips. She continued to stroke the shaft. “But you seemed to like it… I had heard it feels really good for guys.” 

“Well, yeah. But for girls too…” Reiner said, his eyes now closed, trying to wash away his worries and concerns about what this all would mean tomorrow.

“What do you mean?” Zofia asked. Reiner popped an eye open and looked at the girl. 

“Well… Do you want me to show you?” Reiner asked. Zofia nodded vigorously. 

“Alright, take off your clothes, we don't need them getting dirty,” Reiner instructed. Zofia happily got up and started undressing. The dress she was wearing was more on the formal side so there were a good number of laces and buttons to undo before she could slip out wearing only her bra and panties. 

Zofia looked radiant. The soft light on the house bounced off her pale skin so delicately. Zofia hesitated for a moment before slowly taking off her undergarments, revealing her small, budding breasts and the small patch of peach fuzz that had started to grow below her waist. 

Reiner stood up, shirking off his jacket and letting his pants drop to the floor. He quickly got rid of her underpants, leaving him left only clad in his thin undershirt. He took Zofia’s hand and instructed her to lay back on the couch. As she did, Reiner knelt down between her legs, hooked his arms under her knees, and got a closer look at her womanhood. 

Perfectly intact, touched by no one, not even herself it would seem. Reiner looked up at Zofia for a moment, making sure she was ready before diving in. She nodded and he leaned forward, his hot breath hitting her cool skin. He kissed her, down there to start. But even that was enough to give the young, virgin Zofia a taste of what was to come. She greedily waited for more. 

Reiner licked her, up and down a few times, wetting her outside lips. Dragging slightly longer over the top of her slit where her love button lay. Reiner gleaned up before getting to the main course.

Reiner stuck his tongue in. It was incredibly tight and hot. It felt like he was going to be scalded by the pure heat coming from between Zofia’s legs. On top of that, her muscles worked to push him out, contracting to expel his tongue. Despite this, Reiner soldiered on, pushing as deep inside as he could, writhing his tongue around all the way, eliciting small, pleasurable moans from the girl. She was biting her finger now, hazily looked down at him, and breathing heavily. 

‘God, she’s tight.’ (Unlike that whore, Pieck. She will get on all fours for anyone.) Reiner thought. He was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt. This felt wrong, Zofia was still underage, after all. But… it was simply too tempting, plus he had already gone this far. In for a penny in for a pound he rationalized. 

Before he was even able to finish the thought, he felt slender fingers wind through his hair, the nails digging into his scalp as they pulled him in, pushing him to go deeper. Reiner obliged, eating Zofia out to the best of his ability. After only a few minutes though, Zofia was getting close to her first orgasm. Possibly ever. Her breathing was heavier than ever and she began to moan loudly in the small apartment. Reiner eventually felt her legs seize up around his shoulders. At the same time, he felt her clench down hard on his tongue. After a moment, her muscles relaxed. She was left laying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling in a dream-like state. 

Reiner crawled up next to her, his much larger frame eclipsing hers. He laid a hand on her bare stomach. 

“How was that?” He asked.

“I didn’t know It could feel like this.” Zofia panted.

“It doesn’t have to be over already,” Reiner said. 

Zofia looked over at his face and then felt something rubbing against her legs. She looked down and saw Reiner was harder than ever. 

“So, you want me to do you?” Zofia asked.

“I have something else in mind.” Reiner shifted his body, Rolling over Zofia so he was looming over her. Zofia looked down at what was being suggested.

“Um. I don’t think that will fit…” Zofia said, mildly afraid.

“Only one way to find out,” Reiner said, beginning to line himself up. Zofia didn’t protest, she did want to try, she was just afraid it would hurt. She steadied her nerves. 

Reiner put his head against Zofia’s wet lips and began to press. At first, nothing happened. But as he put more and more pressure, her body began to relent. She slowly opened up to him, allowing him inside. She felt twice as tight as when he was doing it with his tongue. Zofia yelped in slight pain as he slid himself into the base. They laid like that for a moment, getting acclimated to each other.

“Are you ready for me to start moving?” Reiner asked, his face mere inches from Zofia’s. She craned her neck forward and kissed him on the lips before nodding. 

Reiner started to pump his hips, very slowly pulling out of the younger girl before plunging back in. The first session between the two was not fated to last long. Zofia’s inexperience and the way her body clung to Reiner very quickly drove me both to the edge. In mere minutes They were both gasping for air as waves of pleasure flooded their senses. 

“Zofia…” Reiner warned as he could feel himself getting close. 

“Mmm…” Zofia nodded a response before she took her small lithe legs and wrapped them around Reiner’s back, pulling him in closer and deeper, not letting him pull away. 

Their lips met one more time as Reiner buried himself as deep as he could inside his lover, emptying his seed into her fertile womb. They laid this way for a while, in each other’s embrace. This would surely not be the last time they would have this forbidden union. 

But they loved each other, and that’s all that mattered. They would take on the world together if that's what was required. For as long as she had him, and he her, no obstacle posed a threat.


End file.
